A popular format of games is the “video game,” in which a player interacts with a system having a video display. While video games are popular, they can be expensive. Arcades and other commercial establishments provide such games on a pay-to-play basis, so that a user must continually pay to play the game. Home gaming consoles are manufactured and sold to consumers who wish to enjoy unlimited usage of compatible video games at home. However, such consoles and their compatible games are typically quite expensive. Therefore, many consumers are attracted to games that may be played on their existing home media players without the need for a separate gaming console that may only be used with compatible games.
Some commercially available gaming systems may be used in conjunction with a consumer's home media player, such as a digital video disc (“DVD”) player, to create a home entertainment system. Examples of gaming systems are found in: EP 1,400,267; WO 2004/010389; WO 2004/081765; U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2004/0048642; 2004/0054826; 2004/0140997; and 2004/0140998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,291 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.